lady layton and the assaulted professor
by barrylawn
Summary: katriell layton must find the man who shot professor in his bedroom, CAN SHE DO IT?


LADY LAYTON AND THE ASSAULTED PROFESSOR

one day professor layton was relaxing his bed - his OWN bed - because he had just gotten home after being kidnapped by rosetta the witch and her brainwashed bodyguards man 1 and man 2. he was tired because he was raeped even tho it was summer which is when he doesnt have to deel with rosetta and the morning raep but then he smiled because rosetta was kill so now she couldnt raep him any more. he smiled and closed his eyes to sleep

suddenly layton was walking down layton street which is found in london if ya didnt know. suddenly his car started smoking

"god dammit now even the laytonmobile is blazing it"

layton got out of the car to stop the smoke when he was stopped by THE GHOST OF ROSETTA STONE

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH" ooed rosetta "i am heeere for youuuu"

"STOP FUK OFF ROSETTA IM NOT A NECROPHILAC!" shouted layton but her ghostness got in his pants

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed layton jumping out of bed in the middle of night "woah dat was scary" said layton

suddenly something moved

"whos there" said layton

BANG

thud

he hit the ground

LATER

"prafessah wake up" said luke coming in "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH?!"

layton was sent to hospital

he was barely alive

luke was arrested for the attempted murder because he was the only other person in the house that night

"want moah tea mah lady" said butler boy

"no tanks" said catreille layton the daughter of professor hershel layton

she opened THE SHITTY NEWS which is a newspaper thats been around since she was kid during the events of ace attorney high school on utube wich is a great series so wach it now

===LUKE ARRESTED FOR SHOOTING PRAFESSAH LAYTON DURING DE NIGHT===

"WAAAAAT" shouted layton

she grabbed her cheaty hat and her coat and her magical dog and they ran out the door

she ran to scotland yard where luke was being interrogated

"alright pal your kid so if you confess you might get like a year or somethin" said the detective

"excuse me" said layton "helo luke i am daughter of professor layton and im a detective who owns a detective agency like your pal luke atmey and i know your innocent"

"heh heh heh" laughed the detective in green coat "sorry pal but hes so guilty"

"well see about that"

layton went to visit layton in the hospital and he had bullet hole in his head

"wow i hope he lives" said dog

catrel then went to laytons house to investigate the crime scene

the detective was there

"hey pal" said him "im detective gumshoe so you cant investigate because theres already a detective ha rekt"

but catriel investigated anyway what is she a lady ha!

the body tap was on the ground and there was bullet on the floor

"wait" said cattle "the bullet was found inside layton so how is this here"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOO MR EDGEWORTHS GONNA SHOOT ME" shouted gumshoe "WITH THE BULLET!"

so he picked up the bullet and threw it out the window so edgey couldnt shoot him with the bullet

but then it did some weird warpy shit and got magneted to some guy in coat and hat

"HEY LOOK ITS THE KILLER!" shouted carel

she and dog jump out window and guy fled

they chase him through london before they lost him in the alley

"fuck" said catriel "hes gone"

she turned and saw three guys in black and shades

one of them took out their badge

"my name is ass hoe. aka agent three thousand and sixty nine"

"nice" said layton "my name is catriel layton"

"ITS LAYTON!" shouted the guy to the left

"I THOUGHT BENNY SHOT HIM!"

catriel recorded that message but she didnt tell them

"GET HIM!" shouted right

they took out their guns

"AAAAAAAGH" screamd layton and dog

"THIS TIME YOU WONT GET AWAY LAYTON!"

they braced themselves for incoming death

BANG

BANG

BANG

the agents fell to their feets

"YOURS UNDER ARREST PALS!" shouted detective gumshoe

he threw them into the police car

"tank u gumshoe" said cartel "btw i recorded this"

beep

"I THOUGHT BENNY SHOT HIM!"

"BENNY!?" shouted chelmey who was with gumshoe

"uh yea do you know him"

"YES! hes that BUNNY MAN i met in san grio!"

"wow this is convenient lets go"

they all boarded chelmeys private airship and flew to san grio

there was a big bunny man handing out eggs

"GET UR EGGS BOIS!" shouted bunny

"GOTCHA!" shouted chelmey "MR BENNY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"I-IM NOT BENNY IM BENNI!" shouted benny

"SAME DAMN PERSON!"

they brought benny back to london and he was put on trial and declared guilty

the next day layton woke up after being fully healed

"PRAFESSAH UR ALIVE" shouted luke

"yes mah boi what you thought id die? im professor layton main characters like me dont die. luke my boy i hope ur not hurt"

"no professor lady layton found the true culprit"

she nodded

"ah excelent" said layton "now come on we must b going mah boi"

"what to where"

"to barrylawns birthday" said layton who was secret guest to mah birthday (but postman pat dint know so he dint testify abot it in detsniy of skiwords new fanfic)

they party all dae to happy music in celebration of bennis arrest

"another puzzle solved"

THE END

waaaaaait!

the door opened

"speak minion" said the mysterious mastermind

"he survived suh" said the mysterious culprit

"hmph. dis professor layton guy is stronger than we thought"

"also suh" said mysteirous culprit "his daughter and chelmey got benni"

"hmph. stupid old chelmey"

"u no him suh"

"nevr mind" said mastermind "let us think about this 2gether"


End file.
